Reina and Snow
by FriendshipIsBlind
Summary: Are dark rabbits truly as awful as people say they are?


There was a young rabbit, as white as snow. For the sake of clarification let's call this rabbit "Snow". Now, innocent Snow was awakened by the dreadful noise of his mother bawling her eyes out. Snow hopped on down the stairs to find his mother curled up into a ball, silently sobbing her eyes out. Snow, being the dutiful son he is went to find the source of the problem.  
"Mother whatever is the problem?" Snow asked concerned.  
"Oh, Snow it's nothing. Your father seems to be trapped in the snow storm." Snow's mother, Aurora, straightened herself out and wiped her tears.  
"Are you sure mother?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"Then I shall go look for him." Before Aurora could protest her son hopped out of their small abode and into the blinding white arena. What if he never comes back? Aurora couldn't stand the thought of losing her son as well and this alone caused her to tear up once again.

Snow wasn't expecting such a strong and cold wind. He wanted to stop and turn around, but he just kept seeing his mothers crying face. Snow hopped for what felt like years. His feet were sore and he felt like he was going to collapse. Which is exactly what happened.

Snow awoke in a warm cave with a strong fire. It dimly lit so Snow couldn't see much, but he was sure he saw a shadow move across the dark landscape. Snow hopped up and looked for the dark figure once more.  
"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." A feminine voice came from a dark corner.  
Snow realized it wasn't the corner that was dark but the rabbit.  
"Who are you?" Snow asked slightly letting his guard down.  
"Reina" She answered as she hopped out further so Snow could see her better. She had the darkest fur Snow had ever seen but piercing violet eyes. His mother always told him to stay away from dark rabbit, that they were dangerous nomads.  
"Why am I here?" Snow hopped closer to the centered fire for more warmth.  
"You were lying in the snow, so I brought you here. And what exactly is your name?" Reina questioned.  
"Snow."  
"Snow? Your name is Snow? How strange." Reina whispered the last part.  
"It may be strange but it's my name." Something Reina had said just registered in Snow's mind. "You found me in the snow and brought me here?"  
"Yes. Do you find that strange?" Reina retorted.  
"Well, my mother always said dark rabbits only cared for themselves."  
"Your mother is wrong, we're not all like that." Reina answered, appalled at Snow's comment.

Snow had talked Reina into coming home with him once the storm died down. He had to show his mother how nice dark rabbits really were. Snow pulled Reina out of the dark cave the minute the last snowflake had fallen. He dashed down the frozen wasteland with Reina trailing behind.  
"Almost there" Snow called behind him toward Reina.  
Soon enough Snow's house came into view and he used one last burst of energy to shoot through the door. Snow slid to a stop as Reina followed in, gasping for breath. Snow looked up to find his mother and father staring at him in shock. Rather, they were staring at Reina.  
"Dad! You're here!" Snow was shocked to find his father was home.  
"Yes, he came back not long after you left and we were beginning to become worried when you didn't return..." Aurora said trailing off.  
"Son, who is this?" Snow's father, Alistair asked addressing Reina.  
Snow turned to face Reina as she hopped forward a bit.  
"This is Reina, when I went to go look for you, I collapsed. And Reina found me and took me into her home." Snow explained.  
"A dark rabbit?" Aurora asked still incredulous. "They would never care about anyone but themselves."  
"Maybe I should go." Reina hung her head and slowly hopped towards the door.  
"NO! You're wrong! Reina is incredibly kind! Not all dark rabbit are selfish. I don't care what you say she's my friend and nothing will change that!"  
Everyone stopped and stared at Snow, wide-eyed.  
"Fine if you like Reina so much then maybe you should go stay with her." Aurora answered knowing her son would apologize and shun Reina.  
"Fine, I will. Let's go Reina." Aurora couldn't believe her ears. Her own son had picked a dirty dark rabbit over her. Snow and Reina hopped out the door never to be seen my Alistair or Aurora again.


End file.
